


a decade has passed

by occludes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occludes/pseuds/occludes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks like he's traveled a thousand miles to see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a decade has passed

It's been ten years since Rebecca has laid eyes on him and he's standing there in her doorway, dressed in slacks and a button-up shirt—so much of a difference from the denim, boots, and ratty shirt he wears in her memories—and he looks for all the world like he's traveled a thousand miles just to see her.

(He has.)

There's a stuffed bear in his hand, a little worn with age but in otherwise immaculate condition, button eyes and soft fur. “This is for you,” he tells her, and she takes it mutely. A gift he purchased years ago, and he's kept it near him every day since, waiting for the chance that he might give it to her.

The bear sits atop her dresser later, the only witness to her sharing a bed with him. (Oh, but she's never been the type...!) His hands are warm and real against her skin, coaxing out sounds and triggering feelings she didn't know herself capable of feeling. His mouth is hungry and eager, but then again, so is hers, and how could she blame him?

“Ten years,” she says in heated whispers, “I missed you.”

Billy only gives a throaty chuckle in reply, and any response he might have given is lost in the sifting of blankets, clothing, hands in hair and nails against his back and she's fairly certain her heart is going to burst for how quickly it's beating and how badly it aches.

The dog tags she took from him a decade ago hang around Rebecca's neck; she put them on earlier that day and Billy finds himself watching the glint of metal where the tags rest just between her breasts. They look better on her than they ever did on him, and he bows his head even as he's moving inside of her, pressing a kiss to the hollow of her throat and he says “I missed you, too.”

Button eyes watch them come together, and watch them fall asleep entangled in sheets and blankets and one another. Because it's been ten years, and they've missed each other.


End file.
